


Crazy

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a guy who works in one of the crazy record shops half-hidden on a one-way street that she's been eyeing up for ages even though she's 16 and he's probably twice her age, but it doesn't keep her from wanting to know how the black coffee he always drinks tastes secondhand from his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where Peter died in the fire, and Derek and Laura went to New York but never came back to Beacon Hills.

She's going to be moving in a few weeks and it feels like something crazy. Coast to coast matters so much more than when they moved from one school district to the next because it's going to mean leaving everyone and everything behind. It'll be a new start, she convinces herself, so she decides to leave on a wild note.

There's a guy who works in one of the crazy record shops half-hidden on a one-way street that she's been eyeing up for ages even though she's 16 and he's probably twice her age, but it doesn't keep her from wanting to know how the black coffee he always drinks tastes secondhand from his mouth. He's all stubble around a cautious smile and broad shoulders in a leather jacket and she loves the way her name rolls off his tongue when he calls her about her special orders. She loves the way their names sound together: Derek and Kira. It's a crush, she knows, but a part of her wants to be that girl going from New York to California who knows all about the world around her.

It's not that difficult to get his attention, really. She wears a Rolling Stones t-shirt one day, a vintage one, and it's falling apart at the seams so she wears a red lace bra and panties and matches her lipstick to the color and goes in to ask him about a Beatles record, so sure of herself. His eyes catch on the hole under her arm and the flash of red there and then he looks her over as his brow furrows and he shrugs off his jacket. "You're a fox."

She grins and nods a little, hoping he's like so many other people who can't tell how old she is. "I was hoping you'd want to do something after work. Like, maybe me?" At this point, if he says no, well... She's leaving.

It surprises her, though, when he stalks over to the front door and locks it, turning the sign to CLOSED and stalking back to her and claiming her mouth as he pushes her back against the shelving holding up the selection of 70s hippie crap with a layer of dust on it that makes her sneeze mid-kiss and laugh. The kissing is nothing new, she's not a total virgin, but the feel of his fingers on her hips and pushing up her skirt and pulling down her panties makes it feel like she's on fire. His fingernails feel sharp against her thighs as he strokes his palm across her slit and presses the heel of his hand against her clit. "I want more than that, Wolfman," she mumbles, because his expression and demeanor remind her too much of a silly movie even in that moment. She has a condom tucked in her bra just in case this went well and she pulls her shirt up to show it off, looking at him expectantly.

He growls and uses his teeth to pull it away from her skin and she's sure she's wetter now than ever before. She reminds herself that virginity is a social construct and that she's nearly had her hand shoved inside her before so this shouldn't have any lasting effect on her. That is, until he's pulled his pants down to his thighs and slid on the condom and paused with the head of his cock throbbing so hot against her vulva. "Ready?"

She laughs, breathy and too excited, and nods, spreading her legs and feeling him press into her. It's more amazing than she'd imagined, his fingers everywhere she needs them to augment what his dick is doing to her, and it lasts long enough for her to feel like it was a perfect first time. Her knees shake when he lowers her down and pulls out, tugging off the condom and knotting the end. "That was fun," she says, smiling as she notices a smudge of her lipstick on his teeth.

"We should do it again sometime," he says, but he's cautious with the emotion behind the words.

"I'm about to move," she says, fixing her skirt and panties. "Moving to some little town in California. From New York to Beacon Hills. I... needed something exciting before I went."

His eyes go wide and they look bright blue for a second. "That's... where I'm from."

"Huh." She pulls her shirt back down and smiles. "I guess it can't be that boring, then."


End file.
